


The Price of the Faithful

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Series: Price of Life [1]
Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Dark!Mikan, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Immortality, Madness, Mikan Centric, No Dialogue, Powerful!Mikan, but not so powerful, caged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She keeps waiting. Waiting for the one she love to take her away from the darkness. But, it seems her faithfulness is for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of the Faithful

Darkness pervaded the room. Tinkle of the piano resonated, broke the silence of the night.Dim light of the candles showed a figure that sat in front of the piano, fingers elegantly pressed the keys, continued on playing the piano, alone.

Soft brown hair waved softly as the wind blowed breezy. Pale white skin shined by the moon light that threaded way through the windows.

A pair of eyes opened slowly, exposing brown iris that mixed with shades of gold and black, shining like a jewel in the dark.

**Sadness. Loneliness. _Yearning._**

The feelings filled into that empty narrowed gaze.

She was waiting, keep waiting, for the one she love come and take her away from this empty darkness, away from the place that bind her, that caged her, away from the loneliness that she felt in the room.

But, even though she has been waiting day by day and night by night, **he** never come.

Despite how long did she wait, **that person** never appear.

However, she's still waiting.Always.She’s always waiting in this room, playing **his** favorite song with the piano.

The tinkle of piano became more quickly, heave gently but contain an intense despair.

Day by day... she was still waiting.

At all times...she was **waiting**.

Keep waiting in the old mansion at the middle of the Northern Woods, the place that confined her since years ago.

Waiting the said person come to save her.

Like a faithful.

A sad smile appeared on her lips.How many years since **he**  promised to save her?Promised to take her away from this hell of solitude?She didn’t know anymore, she has lost count.

Shadows of the past where she lived happily with her friends, also with **him** , came to her mind.But their faces weren’t visible, blur like dew on an opaque glass.

She had already forgotten her friends' face.

The piano’s sound got loud when her fingers pressed the keys in frustration.Tears run down like steady drizzle.She bit her lips, felt the blood mixed with her tears on her tongue.

A pair of ruby colored eyes reflected in her mind, the eyes that implied the feeling she has now.She used to really like the color of the eyes.Very beautiful, so beautiful that she strived so hard to make that eyes will always contain happiness.

But now, she hated them, she _**loathe**_ them, to the point she wanted to destroy them with her own hands.

Pain always pierced her heart every time she thought about it.Recalled that pair of ruby colored eyes, elegant raven hair, and that intense gaze full of sadness, only made _**this**_ feeling more deeper.

She didn’t like _**this**_ feeling, the feeling that made her so hurt.

Her eyes glanced towards the barred window, stared at the permanent barrier that surrounds the mansion, a very strong barrier, that she couldn't break it.

The piano sound ceased.She stood up, walked to the window, stared at the vague school buildings.Her gaze became averse when looking at the buildings.She hated the academy, but she more hated **herself** that so naïve to accept the offer from the academy just to be with Hotaru.

Hotaru...

Her hands fisted tightly on her side.Her teeth gritted in fury.The academy had killed Hotaru, done that to lure her into their clutch.

She still clearly remembered the blood flowing, the empty gaze of a pair of eyes that belonged to her dead best friend, the body crushed, mutilated, as if she was blown up from the inside.

Since then, she became the principal’s puppet.Since then she became a broken marionette with her energy and life drained from her gradually by keeping her locked in a mansion filled of Alice Absorber.

She turned, walked to the piano.Her index finger slowly pressed the keys one by one, before her other fingers followed and played the piano.

A pair of ruby eyes back to her mind.

_**Natsume Hyuuga.** _

Hazel eyes darken as she remembered the man, the man who had betrayed her but also who promised to help her.And...

The man... she **loved**.

Giggle out from her mouth.She's really stupid to keep waiting for a man that will never come.Natsume certainly is dead for his alice such like that.

**Pain...**

This feeling was really **painful**.Many times she tried to commit suicide, still no avail.She wanted to **get away** from here.She didn’t want to be stuck in this mansion for **eternally**.They had stopped her **time** , made her **can not** **die** , made her keep stuck in her teen for their dirty desires.

Her body was so **tired** , her heart too, her soul more.Tears that flowed now became red, mixing with blood.Her eyes were dimming, before faded away. The sound of piano has stopped as her slender body collapse. Both of her hazel eyes closed slowly.

Tired...She feels so tired...

Maybe...she will sleep...

She can only hope that she **won’t** wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for my bad grammar. You see… English not my native language and I’m just a beginner.


End file.
